La Vida Comienza Ahora
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic. ¿Te sientes deprimido? ¿Piensas que todo está mal? Has hecho todas las cosas que podrían matarte... Sobrevivirás de alguna forma porque la vida comienza ahora...
1. Capítulo I Cambios

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

* * *

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora **)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

'_cause life startst now_

_you've done all the things that could kill you somehow_

_and you so far down _

_but you will survive it somehow, because life starts now_

**Capítulo I Cambios**

Eran las doce con cincuenta y tres minutos cuando abordaron el automóvil negro, era un día soleado, bastante prometedor, al menos eso pensaron al principio. No habían avanzado más de diez metros cuando el teléfono móvil de Voltaire sonó.

Estaba molesto, era la quinta llamada que recibía desde que había dejado la oficina esa mañana para reunirse con los inversionistas en el almuerzo. Esa última llamada era diferente, se veía forzado a volver al lugar en el que anteriormente se había reunido con los inversionistas. El chofer dio vuelta en 'u' para poder dejar a Voltaire en el mismo lugar.

Kai estaba harto, le molestaba tanto estar con esas personas, pero al final era su abuelo, su familia y si bien no eran la mejor familia, sí habían logrado un avance significativo luego de su intento de conquistar el mundo a sus costillas.

Sí, ahora eran abuelo y nieto. Eran una familia, pequeña y curiosa familia. Aún tenían deficiencias en la comunicación, todavía existía esa molesta mirada cuando se veían fijamente por periodos prologados; el proceso era lento, sin embargo iba viento en popa. Ahora Kai lo acompañaba a las reuniones sin protestar, después de todo era parte de la familia y como tal debía actuar.

El chofer abrió la puerta y Voltaire descendió. Se tardaría al menos una hora en arreglar ese pequeño pendiente y como tenía una reunión con otros socios minoritarios, Voltaire vio la oportunidad de involucrar más a su nieto en los negocios, al final de cuentas, sería el heredero de ese imperio, sería sano para él ir aprendiendo las costumbres y protocolos en el medio.

Para Kai era de presuntuosos viajar en esos autos lujosos, después de todo, Kai había vivido como un mendigo por algún tiempo y es que en la abadía no era el niño rico que todo mundo podría pensar. En la abadía era un niño sin hogar, sin amor y sin nada de esperanzas de salir de allí… Las cosas pasan y te cambian la vida, sí, la vida cambia…

**-o-**

El automóvil iba a una velocidad regular, no iba muy rápido, pero tampoco muy lento. Kai miró por la ventana, era agradable el paisaje urbano, gente iba y venía en todas direcciones, era como ver al tiempo caminar. Las cosas mejoraban, ahora sentía un hogar formándose ante sus ojos, era tan reconfortante ver cómo todo por lo que alguna vez luchó se hacía realidad…

– ¿Joven Kai? –

**-o-**

Era raro poder ver a su nieto como eso, como SU nieto, siempre lo consideró una herramienta, pero ¿cómo no verlo así?, su padre también lo había educado de esa manera tan recia, tan peculiar: Los hijos son para servir a los padres, para estar a la disposición de los mayores. Un hijo era una herramienta para reforzar su ego, su seguridad y su autoestima.

Ahora todo había cambiado, las cosas cambian y la vida comienza una nueva etapa, sonrió para sí cuando recordó la fotografía que hacía dos días se había tomado, serviría para un artista que haría el retrato de la famililla Hiwatari. Orgullo, sí, eso que sentía era orgullo, Kai siempre había cumplido con sus expectativas, por difíciles que parecieran, Kai era el nieto perfecto, ahora, justo ahora, se sentía orgulloso.

Tocó el picaporte para abrir la puerta de la oficina que estaba cerca del comedor cuando sintió que el estómago se le contrajo, se detuvo por unos instantes, tomó aire y continuó su camino.

**-o-**

Su amigo era extraño, lo supieron desde el momento en que se conocieron. Reservado, distante, frío, pero a la vez atento, preocupado por el bienestar de todos. Al principio era molesto tener que soportar sus conductas arrogantes y groseras, sin embargo al conocer un poco de su vida comprendieron que era sólo una forma de protegerse, Kai era un chico melancólico, pero a la vez lograba sacar siempre adelante a los demás, aunque su vida era un desastre.

Kai había sobrevivido a cosas que quizás su imaginación no alcanzaría crear y que su mente jamás comprendería. Era fuerte, era un _guerrero._

Luego de darse cuenta de que juzgar a las personas no era muy bueno y más si se trataba de juzgar ante la primera impresión, las cosas fueron mejorando. Entiéndase que mejorar no significaba que Kai era ahora un chico comunicativo o menos frío, pero por ahora las cosas mejoraban; al menos se veían con mayor frecuencia y se alejaba cada vez menos, sí, Kai estaba progresando.

Claro que en ocasiones su amigo se iba por días, ciertamente les disgustaba que los dejara plantados en reuniones que planeaban con semanas de anterioridad, pero entendían el proceso que se estaba llevaando a cabo en su casa y en la relación con su abuelo, aunque no era lo más agradable, era bueno saber que su amigo ahora comenzaba a conocer lo que era un hogar.

Justo ese día, Kai había cancelado el almuerzo con el equipo para acudir a uno con su abuelo, no era divertido, mucho menos agradable la mera idea, pero lo respetaban… Ese almuerzo habría cambiado tantas cosas…

**-o-**

Había pasado un mes desde esa cancelación y Kai no se había comunicado con ellos. Intentaron a llamar a su casa, sin embargo la servidumbre decía que Kai no se encontraba en casa y no sabían cuando lo podrían localizar, todo era tan raro.

Decidieron ir a buscarlo a casa, quizás tenía cosas que hacer, pero una llamada no dañaría a nadie, Kai a veces podía ser una persona bastante obstinada y orgullosa.

Se encaminaron hasta la zona residencial más lujosa de todo Japón, claro, era de esperarse que un hombre como Voltaire se diera esos lujos con tanto dinero a su disposición. Era un lugar enorme. Las rejas de la entrada permitían una vista bastante amplia de la mitad de la fachada de su mansión. Jardines enormes y plantas tan exóticas que probablemente hacían juego con la excentricidad de personas con tanto dinero.

El oficial de la entrada los dejó pasar, después de todo los tenía registrados en su computadora, allí tenía el registro de cada una de las personas que si alguna vez llegaran a pisar territorio Hiwatari pudieran entrar con 'libertad'.

Se encaminaron por el largo y ancho camino que los llevaba hasta la entrada. Era hermosa la mansión, probablemente Kai podía hacer ejercicio libremente en aquel lugar, correr por las mañanas unos cuantos kilómetros sin abandonar su hogar, sí, Kai era afortunado ahora.

La puerta principal era tan grande, casi tanto como la reja, pero esta puerta era de madera, de una madera bastante peculiar, quizás nunca llegaría a conocer un árbol del que probablemente esa madera provenía. Tocaron un timbre, era increíble que se hubieran ido más de diez minutos desde la reja hasta allí.

Ya en ese trayecto habían repasado en sus mentes lo que le dirían a Kai: 'Claro, una llamada es demasiado' repasaba en sus mentes; 'Oye, Kai, ¿es mucho esfuerzo visitarnos?', claro, harían rabiar a su amigo, pero esa era la idea, querían molestarlo y robarle una carcajada, de esas que en raras y espontáneas ocasiones habían logrado arrancarle.

Abrió una mujer de cabello cano, era obvio que era el ama de llaves. Los invitó a pasar hasta la sala, en donde esperaron alrededor de tres minutos para escuchar que la siguieran. Los conducía hasta la habitación del bicolor.

Pasillos decorados con fina atención y adornos meticulosamente seleccionados. Anchos y luminosos, debía ser una dicha caminar entre ellos todas las mañanas. La tercera puerta del segundo piso de lado izquierdo. Puerta ancha y de la misma madera que la de la entrada. La puerta se abrió y notaron la extrañeza del lugar.

Corrieron a prisa hasta el pie y costado de la cama enorme, Kai estaba sentado recargado sobre los finos almohadones. Tenía una venda cubriendo su frente y el rededor de la misma. Tenía algunas cortadas en el rostro, nada que no delatara la ya obviedad de su situación, había sufrido un accidente.

Lanzaron preguntas sin más ni más, su amigo les preocupaba. Kai hizo una mueca de disgusto fingido. Gracias a su renovado carácter logró dar una explicación de lo que había ocurrido.

**~ [ o ] ~**

El día del almuerzo se le había encomendado atender algunos socios y así lo iba a hacer hasta que el llamado del chofer lo sacó de sus pensamientos acerca del paisaje urbano… El chofer le había dicho que los frenos no funcionaban, pero que su velocidad les permitiría salir bien librados si no había otro contratiempo, sin embargo todo se salió de control cuando un auto gris los impactó de frente, había ido directo contra ellos y sin manera de frenar…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Recién había llegado del hospital. Allí había pasado ocho días en coma, tres en terapia intensiva, seis en terapia intermedia y once días en recuperación. Voltaire estuvo al pendiente de que su nieto fuera atendido con propiedad, con todas las atenciones dignas de un Hiwatari. Era su abuelo y su única familia y como tal actuó. Kai estaba feliz, su abuelo ya no lo veía como una herramienta sino como un nieto, como SU nieto.

Exigieron saber porqué no habían sido informados del accidente, a lo que Kai únicamente pudo contestar que había sido decisión de su abuelo y él no había podido comunicarse con nadie y realmente tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

La puerta abriéndose los asustó. Voltaire entró sin miramientos y fijó su vista en su nieto, sentado al centro de aquella cama. Miró de reojo a los visitantes y los ignoró de una manera tan natural que quizás los petrificó. Fue entonces que notaron lo que traía consigo el anciano. Miraron con extrañeza, luego voltearon hacia su amigo en busca de una nueva respuesta, mas Kai sólo pudo sonreír hacia su abuelo, el hombre se le acercó y con cuidado lo cargó hasta el nuevo objeto que llegaba a su vida. Una silla de ruedas.

**-oO080Oo-**


	2. Capítulo II Fortaleza

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_I've watched the weight of your world come down_

_And now its your chance to move on_

_Change the way you've lived for so long_

_You find the strength you've had inside all along._

* * *

**Capítulo I****I Fortaleza**

En su mirada buscaban alguna explicación al aparato en el que ahora estaba sentado. ¿A caso era lo que creían? ¿Su amigo había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas? Era una _mentira_, ¿cierto?

Kai admiraba la gran fuerza de su abuelo. El hecho de no llevarse bien, no era suficiente motivo para no admirar las cualidades del viejo. Era fuerte a pesar de sus sesenta y cinco años de edad, eso no podía negarlo. Si bien Kai no era pesado, sí representaría una molestia para ser cargado por un hombre de la tercera edad, sin embargo Voltaire no era un hombre común y, al igual que su nieto, gozaba de una fuerza extraordinaria, no por nada exigía tanto a su nieto.

El bicolor sonrió para sí, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una amargura mezclada con esa sensación de felicidad; había ganado una familia, aunque sólo se tratara de su abuelo, sin embargo había perdido su salud. Un sentimiento extraño le estrujó el corazón, necesitaría de todo su coraje para salir de esa situación.

Voltaire había sentido cierto estremecimiento en su nieto, sabía que no quería hablar del tema, después de todo ¿quién es feliz de saber que ha perdido la movilidad de sus piernas? La mayoría de las personas pueden vivir con ello, al principio hay una negación y enojo obvios, pero para su nieto no era negación ni era enojo, se trataba de decepción y frustración.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Justo cuando despertó de su estado de coma, Kai sentía la necesidad de salir de allí corriendo, no le gustaban los hospitales, en realidad a nadie de su familia, el hecho era que aunque intentó ponerse en pie le fue imposible. Con temor miró a las personas que lo rodearon en ese momento, entre ellos se encontraba su abuelo.

La peor parte de ese día fue cuando el médico dijo las palabras que cambiaron su vida: "_Has perdido la movilidad de tus piernas…_" el doctor había continuado hablando, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba lo demás. Había intentado levantarse inútilmente mientras la frustración y la agonía se reflejaban en sus facciones…

— ¡Debes calmarte, Kai! — gritó fríamente su abuelo.

En ese momento el bicolor dejó de forcejear con las enfermeras y los médicos allí dentro.

— ¡¿Quieres que me calme? — gritó el muchacho — ¡¿Quieres que me calme después de saber que _no sirvo_ para nada? ¡¿Quieres que me calme ahora que soy una _cosa inútil_ para _ti_? —

Voltaire se tensó inmediatamente, ¿su nieto había dicho _cosa inútil_? El viejo no entendía mucho de lo que su nieto decía, jamás pasó por su cabeza el concepto que Kai tenía de él, el Gran Voltaire. Miró en esos ojos rojizos todo lo que su nieto intentaba gritar con palabras, el dolor, el resentimiento y el odio hacia sí mismo, Kai se odiaba por no ser _útil_ para su abuelo.

Y es que no había más motivo para que Voltaire lo tuviera a su lado. Desde que quedó bajo la custodia del viejo, Kai había pasado a ser una herramienta, una _cosa_ que sirve para algo mientras tenga lo necesario para hacerlo. Los entrenamientos en la abadía, el entregarle a Black Dranzer en las manos para conquistar al mundo, las aburridas reuniones de trabajo a las que era obligado a asistir, la responsabilidad de cuidar del dinero como un fiel perro guardián… Kai no era otra más que una _cosa_, una _pieza_, en el mundo de Voltaire.

Hubo la necesidad de sedarlo… Aunque Voltaire hubiera preferido que lo sedaran a él mismo para no tener que pensar en las acciones que había cometido contra el chico desde que llegó a su lado. Voltaire se sintió culpable…

**~ [ o ] ~**

En sus mentes intentaban negar lo que estaban viendo, su amigo no podía estar pasando por eso, ¡no era justo! ¿Por qué a alguien que ha sufrido a lo largo de su miserable existencia tiene que jodérsele el futuro?

— Es temporal… — escucharon articular al bicolor mientras se acomodaba en esa silla de ruedas. Su voz había sido calmada, aunque en el fondo temblaba como nunca.

Los allí presentes no entendieron muy bien sus únicas dos palabras en esos momentos. No lo entendieron y no lo entenderían en ese momento porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir la mirada furiosa de Voltaire sobre ellos. Si bien eran llamados amigos por Kai, el viejo no tenía motivos para hacerlo, así que su mirada fue suficiente para que una de las empleadas domésticas, que había entrado con él y que se había quedado parada en la entrada esperando instrucciones, les hiciera una invitación a la salida.

Los chicos estuvieron a punto de protestar, pero notaron que Kai y Voltaire ya iban unos pasos adelante, encaminándose hacia uno de los pasillos de esa gran mansión.

— El médico está esperando al joven Kai… — fue la única explicación que la empleada pudo darles al escuchar todas las quejas.

Caminaron por el mismo sendero que los había llevado hasta su amigo, así fue como se fueron perdiendo paso a paso.

**-o-**

Estaban en el despacho de Kai de la segunda planta, lugar que le había sido designado para recibir sus lecciones y trabajos acerca de los movimientos de la empresa. Había una pequeña sala dentro del despacho, era en colores oscuros, realmente el bicolor jamás se había detenido a pensar en ello, era lo que menos le importaba.

El médico estaba allí sentado, esperando a que su paciente diera una respuesta a lo que acaba de proponerle. Sabía que no era sencillo de responder, después de todo no siempre pones tu vida en una única elección, porque para Kai era perder su vida y su todo en esa simple decisión.

Miró en los ojos de su abuelo algo que le diera la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar adelante, lo quería ahora, pero…

— Esperaré… —

Su respuesta sorprendió a su abuelo, no había ninguna garantía en lo que el médico le había dicho, sin embargo el deseo de sobrevivir era más grande, su nieto era joven y merecía vivir un poco más y de una mejor manera, fortaleza, era lo único que necesitaba.

La decisión estaba tomada. Kai esperaría para esa cirugía, sabía bien que no había garantía de nada, pero era una esperanza para ser _útil_.

**-o-**

Llegaron al dojo, sus caras largas denotaban el sentimiento devastador, habían ido para bromear y hacer enojar a su amigo, pero nunca pensaron que la vida se encargaría de ello de esa manera. La tarde pasó de una manera lenta y sofocante. En sus cabezas se formaban la idea de ver a un chico que siempre había lucido fuerte y orgulloso reduciéndose a alguien con una discapacidad, pero ¿qué había querido decir con _temporal_?

Todo había sido tan repentino que no les había dado tiempo de preguntar por lo que había pronunciado. Su optimismo les permitió formar una teoría, su amigo estaría bien, su estado es temporal, ellos _necesitaban _creer que eso era temporal. Todos, pero en especial Kai, merecían ser felices y la salud debía volver al cuerpo de su amigo para que éste pudiera ser feliz.

**-o-**

Hilary había recibido la llamada de parte de Ray, el chico le había comunicado sobre el accidente que había sufrido Kai, ya que Hilary no había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarlos cuando descubrieron lo ocurrido, ella no había estado de acuerdo en molestar a Kai de esa manera, él era del tipo temperamental por lo cual no había querido probar ese tipo de suerte, aunque ahora hubiera deseado estar allí para que el bicolor supiera que contaba con ella.

Justo en esos momentos se preparaba para visitar a su amigo. No quiso informar a los otros, pues no sabía si la iban a recibir siquiera y el hecho de ir sola quizá le garantizaba una entrada con menos dificultades, porque estaba segura que el abuelo de Kai ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

**-o-**

Se aproximó a la mansión que se suponía pertenecía al abuelo del bicolor, había estado indecisa entre presentarse y no, pero la realidad es que estaba totalmente preocupada. No es que ellos fueran los grandes amigos, sino que lo verdadero era que Hilary siempre había recibido el apoyo de Kai en todo momento, ya sea para alguna explicación consistente en tres o cien palabras o bien para protegerla del peligro, era tiempo de mostrarle que ella también podía ser un apoyo para él, así que tomó la resolución de llegar hasta donde se encontraba el oficial de la entrada.

El hombre echó un vistazo y permitió el ingreso de la chica, después de todo era la única que no seguía tachada de la lista de visitas. Insegura inició su trayecto hacia la entrada principal, tocó el timbre con nerviosismo y la misma mujer que invitó a pasar a los chicos atendió al llamado. Le indicó la dirección a seguir, iban sin más a la habitación del bicolor, las órdenes recibidas por la mujer eran guiar directo a una jovencita hasta la alcoba del joven Kai y así lo hacía.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si había tenido un poco de suerte o el destino era la que la ayudaba, pero estaba agradecida por poder realizar su visita sin contratiempos.

La mujer tocó la tercera puerta del segundo piso de lado izquierdo, se escuchó de fondo una voz conocida para Hilary. La mujer abrió y dejó al descubierto a su amigo sentado en la cama aún con vendajes en la cabeza. Luchó por no soltar un sollozo por la impresión, únicamente atinó taparse la boca para evitar el gesto que incomodara al bicolor.

Frente a ella estaba Kai con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión de verla allí, se suponía que no quería visitas de nadie, no quería ver a nadie… Hilary escuchó articular el nombre de Sumiko, era obvio que pertenecía a la mujer que le había conducido hasta allí.

No hubo demasiadas palabras, un _"largo"_ fue suficiente para alejar a Sumiko de allí. Hilary se había asustado ante el tono empleado por Kai porque realmente había sido furioso. En cuanto estuvieron a solas Hilary comenzó…

— Kai yo… —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

**-oO080Oo-**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** bladz-liska**,** sky d**,** Utau Hoshina **y** Gabe Logan **por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	3. Capítulo III Inquebrantable

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_And you say you should've been gone by now_

_And you you think that everything's wrong_

* * *

**Capítulo ****III Inquebrantable**

— Kai yo… —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Hilary hubiera esperado un grito como el que le había escuchado dar a Sumiko, pero no fue así. La voz de Kai apenas había sido audible. Su vista ahora estaba perdida mirando sus manos empuñando la sábana con fuerza. El semblante del que siempre hacía gala, aquel en el que siempre se mostraba fuerte y arrogante no estaba por ningún lugar.

Intentó no tensarse demasiado, pero era inútil. Su reacción al verla en ese estado, era obvio que lo sabía, sabía que no podría mover sus malditas piernas, que era una _cosa inútil_. Por más que trataba no podía hacer nada contra sus pensamientos pesimitas. Su abuelo había intentado hablar con él, decirle que no era una _cosa_ y que no era _inútil_, sin embargo en el fondo Kai sabía que su abuelo sólo le mentía, que ahora el bicolor era _inservible_, _algo_ con lo que debía cargar únicamente por cierta culpa contra no sabía qué.

Si bien las intenciones de Voltaire habían sido buenas, no había hecho un gran trabajo: _"Serás útil una vez que te recuperes" _esas habían sido sus sabias palabras. Claro, Kai era un inútil en esos momentos y hasta que pudiera moverse por sí mismo, hasta que pudiera abandonar esa maldita silla de ruedas. Aunque lo cierto es que Voltaire no había querido decirlo de esa manera. Sus palabras fueron un vano intento para hacerle ver que había una solución al final del camino y que su recuperación era más en el aspecto emocional que en otra cosa, pero el orgullo y la falta de experiencia en charlas _"paternales"_ no le brindaron la oportunidad de darse a entender, quizá eso habría cambiado algunas cosas.

— Vine a visitarte — logró decir la joven castaña, los nervios la estaban matando y las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir.

Era su amigo, el fuerte y frío Kai Hiwatari, el arrogante bastardo que jamás retrocedía, aquél que jamás perdía el tono de voz calculador y demandante… Era su amigo el que ahora mostraba un semblante de derrota, una mirada perdida y apagada… ¡Pero ése no podía ser Kai!

— ¿Vienes a darme tu lástima? — lanzó con un tono de voz fuerte pero quebrantado.

— ¡Por su puesto que no! — alcanzó a responder antes de ser interrumpida.

— No necesito que vengan aquí a verme de esa manera, no necesito personas como tú que únicamente vienen a reírse de los inútil que soy, no necesito que vengas a mostrarme que hasta tú eres más indispensable que yo — pronunció de la manera más calmada posible, aunque por palabra sus emociones cedían.

La desesperación, la frustración, la decepción y el odio contra sí mismo crecían a cada momento. ¿Por qué? Lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su abuelo, ver su orgullosa mirada observarlo con respeto por una sola vez, mas ahora así, sin movimientos en las piernas… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de demostrarle lo mucho que podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a pararse enfrente de una reunión para imponerse? ¿Cómo iba a practicar beyblade? ¿Cómo iba a vivir así?

Eran los pensamientos más absurdos, los más estúpidos que había tenido, ni cuando niño había perdido de semejante forma la fe. Ahora era un pre-adulto, una persona que debe estar lista para enfrentar lo que venga de la vida… Pero así no, no así.

Una lágrima se le escapó y rodó libremente buscando desahogar a su contenedor. Hilary estaba impactada ¿su amigo pensaba así? ¿Qué le había pasado a su figura invencible? ¿Acaso estaba tan roto?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Jamás cruzaría eso por mi mente… —

— ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? — las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas una vez más por los pensamientos en voz alta de Kai.

Su figura delgada se petrificó, ¿había escuchado bien?... Kai miraba sus manos como si jamás en su vida las hubiera visto. Miró las palmas, las finas líneas que se trazaban en su piel, los dedos, las uñas, la parte externa, de allí que recorriera la habitación de manera pausada y analítica.

Estaba vivo, estaba allí ¿por qué? ¿Por qué simple y sencillamente no había muerto? ¿Por qué recordaba esas voces lejanas que le decían que despertara? ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Para qué estaba allí? No había motivo ni razón, no había nada para lo que sirviera, no tenía una familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía una persona especial, no tenía nada…

El orgullo no estaba allí, no había frialdad, no había amor propio… ¿Por qué una persona se odia a sí misma? Porque no recibe el amor suficiente para saberse amado y por tanto no puede saber lo que es el amor. Sus ojos de otoño descendieron pequeñas lágrimas, esto no podía estarle pasado a Kai.

Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió a su lado, los dos o tres metros (no sabía con certeza) que la distanciaban de su amigo no fueron un impedimento. Sin más lo estrechó entre sus brazos…

— Todo va a estar bien — le susurró mientras el joven permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de responder al gesto, estaba simple y sencillamente muerto en vida.

Pasaron minutos en los que dejó que ese cálido abrazo lo envolviera, como cuando sintió a su madre por última vez. Poco a poco el agua salada emanó más abundantemente, ya no tenía nada para seguir luchando, ya no había nada que le impidiera retener el dolor que llevaba por dentro y sin pensarlo hundió su rostro en el hombro contrario, gritando sin más barreras, desahogando cada sentimiento acumulado a través de los años.

**-o-**

Sumiko había ido a buscar a anciano Voltaire, sus órdenes habían sido claras. Llevar a la joven a la habitación de Kai para enseguida dar aviso a su patrón. Y así lo hizo. Llegó al despacho de la planta baja, allí esperaba impacientemente dando vueltas de un lado a otro, allí se encontraba Voltaire. Sumiko tocó la puerta y esperó a que el anciano le diera la entrada, enseguida anunció el arribo de la joven castaña. Voltaire largó un suspiro exasperado y avanzó en dirección de la habitación del bicolor. Justo cuando se disponía a tomar el picaporte escuchó claramente un sollozo y no había duda de quién provenía…

**-o-**

Había pasado ya más de una hora y Kai seguía diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender debido a los sollozos y las veces que Kai jalaba aire. Estaba allí, con ella, dejando ir cada peso que llevaba en los hombros. Ya no importaba nada, sólo sabía que todo allí estaba mal y que debía estar muerto…

Pronto dejó de escuchar los susurros, sintió su cuerpo relajado y sintió su peso recaer en ella. Había terminado exhausto de tanto llorar y se había rendido ante el cansancio, yacía dormido entre los brazos de su amiga. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo fue acomodando contra sus almohadones, era tiempo de que descansara de todo lo que le aquejaba. Tomó un pañuelo desechable que estaba sobre el buró izquierdo y limpió el rostro de su amigo.

La palidez por enfermedad era evidente, las manchas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos eran una de las pruebas para saber que tenía días sin dormir correctamente y la ausencia de sus marcas azules en el rostro eran otro indicio de que las cosas habían cambiado, muestra de que ya no era _inquebrantable_.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Una disculpa muy grande por la demora con este capítulo y la brevedad del mismo.

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** Gabe Logan**,**Utau Hoshina**,** sky d** y**bladz-liska **por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	4. Capítulo IV Soporte

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

* * *

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora **)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

_I hate to see you fall down_

_I'll pick you up off of the ground_

**Capítulo ****IV Soporte**

Había decidido no entrar allí. En el fondo sabía que era responsable de lo que pasaba, quizá si lo hubiera tratado mejor, si se hubiera esforzado en ser una mejor persona… Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar el pasado. Todo el daño que se hace queda allí marcado, no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás; es como cuando se toma una hoja de papel y se hace bola y luego se intenta volverla a la normalidad, por más trabajo que se haga sobre ella, ésta sigue arrugada, las marcas quedan allí como prueba ferviente de lo que ha pasado.

Largó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos cansadamente, intentar borrar esas líneas en la hoja de vida de Kai era más que imposible. Sin embargo, al menos podía intentar recompensar en algo el daño, quería que al menos el resto de su vida fuera mejor, quería regresarle la fe en sí mismo.

Sin más caminó de regreso a su despacho, no sin antes ordenarle a Sumiko que esperara por la chica que estaba en la habitación de su nieto y apenas saliera la llevara con él.

**-o-**

Deseaba no irse nunca de allí, quedarse para ser un apoyo en una situación tan difícil para su amigo. Era ya de por sí extraño, por no decir petrificante, el pensar en que Kai podía tener sentimientos de cualquier índole, mas verlo demostrar sus emociones y por si fuera poco verlo tan quebrantado le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Quizá Max lo habría tomado con mejor humor, habría hecho bromas y quizá se hubiera entristecido un poco, pero se habría recuperado enseguida. Ray tendría el optimismo de contar con sus amigos, ocuparía su tiempo en buscar alternativas a la medicina tradicional, estaría triste al principio, mas su optimismo habría salido a flote. Por otro lado, Tyson habría hervido en cólera desde el primer momento, sin duda gritaría y haría rabieta y media, tal vez maldeciría a medio mundo, sin embargo, al final, sabría que había salida para todo y que eso era sólo un obstáculo más a superar en la vida.

Los problemas en la vida no son iguales para todos, algunos reaccionan de mejor manera y otros simple y sencillamente no encuentran la forma de seguir luchando. Hilary no quería que éste último fuera el caso de Kai. Echó un vistazo por última vez, el bicolor seguía dormido, aunque con algunos movimientos denotando su sueño intranquilo, ella no podía hacer más. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

**-o-**

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que había recibido la orden de esperar a la joven dentro de la habitación del joven Kai. Se sentía un poco frustrada, hacía tanto tiempo que trabajaba allí y escuchar esos sollozos en la habitación del joven era algo perturbador_. "A veces es tan fácil derrumbarse"_ pensó Sumiko.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus notas internas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era la chica castaña que había llegado hacía un rato.

— Acompáñeme por favor, señorita — pidió con amabilidad.

— Claro — respondió.

Creyó que la llevaría hasta la salida como usualmente ocurre cuando hay una visita inoportuna, que es como ella se consideraba en esos momentos, sin embargo en lugar de escoltarla a la salida la condujo hasta un lugar en la planta baja de ese sitio, al parecer un despacho. Tuvo una sensación de temor, algo le decía que se encontraría con alguien que no deseaba ver.

— Adelante — se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la habitación luego de que Sumiko tocara la puerta.

— Sr. Voltaire, he traído a la señorita como lo ordenó. — la sangre se le heló al ver a ese anciano, no tenía muy buenas referencias de él — Si no necesita algo más, esperaré afuera — y con eso salió de allí.

Las manos le temblaban no estaba segura si de rabia, impotencia o quizá miedo, no había nada seguro. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, señal de que Sumiko ya había abandonado la habitación. Sintió cómo el ambiente era tenso, no tenía idea de porqué sabía que algo ocurriría, quizá algo diferente…

— Hilary Tachibana — pronunció con su voz fría.

No sabía qué hacer.

— Usted… — alcanzó a decir antes de que el anciano continuara.

— Eres una de ellos. — comentó desde el fondo derecho de su despacho — Escuché que hablaste con mi nieto… — quería gritarle lo repugnante que le parecía y lo mucho que lo odiaba por destrozar la vida de alguien — Sé que debes odiarme por lo que le hice a mi nieto… — y las palabras seguían sin poder salir de su garganta — Y ciertamente me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú o la demás gente piense de mí, sin embargo… — se detuvo mientras volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos a Hilary — No puedo ignorar el dolor de mi nieto — eso había sido lo último que hubiera esperado de él.

— Usted le ha causado mucho daño — articuló desafiante, aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

— Lo sé — fue lo único que dijo, mas su semblante seguía siendo vacío de emociones.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que conseguirá reparar el daño que le ha causado a Kai? — leyó como un libro abierto sus intenciones.

— No espero un perdón, ni siquiera espero que olvide en algo lo que le hice, sólo espero que no sea alguien como yo el día de mañana… — fue la respuesta más franca que pudo dar.

Hilary estaba confundida, ¿un hombre que no desea el perdón? Hubo una conversación en la que Voltaire habló sobre el estado de salud de su nieto. Kai había recibido un fuerte daño en la columna vertebral, sólo una cirugía podía brindarle una esperanza entre diez mil, mas tendría de esperar al menos seis meses para que las condiciones fueran menos riesgosas y óptimas para que tuviera un éxito, si es que había algo de fe.

La castaña estaba preocupada, la cirugía no tenía ninguna garantía, pero era lo único que mantenía con esperanzas a su joven amigo. Era tan difícil verlo tan destruido… Voltaire la sorprendió un poco más con su propuesta… No supo qué contestar, no estaba segura… ¿Sería capaz de ayudar a su amigo para salir de esa oscuridad? Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Cerraron el trato, Hilary sería la asistente médica de Kai. Para la gran mayoría hubiera resultado inaudito, pero eran así las cosas. Hilary no era una enfermera profesional, ni siquiera podía decirse una persona con grandes conocimientos en el cuidado de una persona enferma, únicamente contaba con la experiencia de haber cuidado a su abuela en sus últimos días de vida hacía un año. Había aprendido algunas cosas, quizá médicamente no lo suficiente, mas de todo corazón asistiría a su amigo.

Al menos podría estar allí para apoyarlo, para cuidar que no cayera una vez más, todo estaría bien, todo tenía que estar bien… Se paró a las afueras de aquella gran mansión, cerró los ojos largando un suspiro…

— Todo estará bien, Kai, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte porque somos amigos y porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad — abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaría allí por su amigo y estaría allí para asegurarse de que su nueva vida comenzara ahora.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza provocado por su llanto. Se sentía avergonzado, de alguna manera había sucumbido ante sus emociones ¿no era su papel asegurarse de no ser débil?

Debía comenzar su día con o sin ganas de hacerlo, iba a dar su última lucha, por su abuelo, aunque éste lo odiara… Comenzó a intentar acercarse a la orilla de la cama, debía tomar una ducha y la única manera de llegar hasta el baño era utilizando la silla de ruedas, parecía una distancia tan corta cuando se encontraba en su mejor forma, ahora toda la vida parecía distante… Estiró un poco la mano para alcanzar el objeto cuando alguien tocó en su habitación. Un "adelante" permitió a la persona tras la puerta saber que podía entrar…

— ¡¿Hilary? —

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** Gabe Logan**,**Utau Hoshina**,** Toaneo07** y**bladz-liska **por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	5. Capítulo V Sonríe

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ Nombre ~ **cambio de punto de vista

* * *

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_You ask me how to carry on_

_We'll make it through another day just hold on_

* * *

**Capítulo ****V Sonríe**

**~ Hilary ~**

Salí de casa temprano, era mi primer día asistiendo a Kai, me sentía muy nerviosa. Una cosa era ser su amiga en común con los demás y otra muy diferente lidiar con él a diario como su asistente. Siempre supe que tenía un carácter difícil en el sentido que era testarudo y orgulloso, sin embargo ahora se veía enfadado y decaído. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, probablemente hubiera llorado y mucho, saber que tu vida se reduce a una simple elección no debe ser sencillo.

Apenas llegué Sumiko me llevó por toda la casa con el objetivo de reconocerla. Los detalles en cada lugar llegaron a poner mis nervios de punta. Cada cosa tenía una historia en ese lugar, desde los muebles, la decoración hasta el jardín que rodeaba la casa, todo había sido arreglado por la esposa de Voltaire, Hazuki. Al parecer la abuela de Kai había sido la persona que había logrado conquistar a Voltaire Hiwatari y, por lo que había dicho Sumiko, fue su muerte la que llevó a Voltaire a ser quien era ahora. Debe ser difícil perder a una persona tan importante, el amor de tu vida.

Me reprendí varias veces por no centrarme en lo que debía, al parecer había muchas historias para ser contadas y una de esas historias era la de Kai. Aún me intrigaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Una vez terminado el recorrido me acompañó hasta la habitación de mi amigo. Recuerdo haber tomado aire con gran pesadez, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, de lo único que estaba segura era de lo mucho que deseaba ayudarlo…

Toqué la puerta con un poco de timidez, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché su voz indicándome que entrara; quizá creía que era Sumiko…

— ¿Hilary? — musitó una vez que me vio.

— ¡Buenos Días, Kai! — saludé tan animadamente como pude.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se veía realmente asombrado por mi presencia.

Sentí la necesidad de sonreír, su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver, sus máscaras de indiferencia y frialdad no estaban allí. En su rostro había sorpresa y, si mi vista no me fallaba, había un deje de calidez en su mirada…

— Vine a visitarte y a presentarme como tu nueva asistente — respondí con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, sí, estaba contenta.

— ¿Asistente? — cuestionó confundido.

— Así es, tu abuelo me ha pedido que te ayude en lo que puedas necesitar — sonreí ante el recuerdo del día anterior, no se trataba de sólo de soportarlo, sino realmente ayudarlo.

— Así que es eso — dijo entrecerrando la mirada y volviendo su vista a un costado.

— No es lo que piensas, Kai — escuché una voz detrás de mí, Voltaire había llegado.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — inquirió agresivamente, pero sin gritar.

— Quiero ayudarte. — y esa respuesta ni él ni yo la esperábamos — Sé que piensas que soy un maldito y es en parte verdad, pero no significa que no quiera estar orgulloso de ti — esas palabras tomaron un sentido inesperado.

Para mí era algo vacío de emociones, como si ese viejo sólo quisiera estar orgulloso de _algo_, mas pronto descubriría que no era así, simplemente aquel hombre no podía ser tan expresivo como todo mundo quiere que sea. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kai, eso lo supe por su expresión. Su mirada ahora brillaba con esperanza, quizá creía que todavía podía significar _algo_ para su abuelo.

Luego de un prolongado intercambio de miradas bajó el nombre de palabras silenciosas Kai se rindió ante la voluntad de su abuelo. No entendía mucho de lo que pudieron decirse, quizá un extraño código entre ellos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Kai saldrá adelante.

**~ Hilary ~**

Iban con rumbo a la sede de la Corporación Hiwatari, quedaba a una hora de la mansión. El camino había sido callado durante los primeros minutos puesto que para Kai había resultado un poco embarazoso valerse de su amiga para poder vestirse, incluso para llegar al baño. Un parte le decía que estuviera molesto, otra le decía que era muy afortunado por contar con una amiga como Hilary, había resultado tener un mejor carácter del que había imaginado.

Sin querer reconoció que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero no en el sentido en que siempre la pintaba Tyson. Hiraly sabía cuándo era necesario elevar la voz, cuándo debía tomar una decisión, cuándo lanzar una mirada de advertencia, cuándo sonreír y, más importante aún, sabía cuándo permanecer en silencio. Mentalmente lo agradeció porque no sabía si podía retomar la _'conversación'_ del día anterior cuando se había quebrantado de aquella manera.

— Ese parque es muy hermoso — habló la castaña rompiendo la pacífica atmósfera.

Kai salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla. Inconscientemente llevó su atención hacia el parque que había mencionado su amiga.

— Mi abuela solía decir que ese parque tenía una leyenda sobre la suerte y la vida… — informó mientras retiraba su vista y la volvía hacia el bicolor.

— Hilary… — llamó luego de sopesar las palabras de la chica — ¿Cómo haces para ser fuerte? — inquirió luego de llegar a la conclusión de que Hilary era de las pocas personas que sabe balancear su vida entre lo bueno y malo, casi tan metódicamente como Ray, sólo que la castaña tenía un toque especial.

Esas palabras no las había visto venir. Nunca se consideró una persona fuerte, esa combinación de palabras la tenía reservada para personas que se mantenían de pie bajo cualquier circunstancia así como Kai… Pero ahora que lo pensaba…

— ¿Cómo haces _tú_ para ser fuerte? —

— No soy una persona fuerte. — contempló el camino a través de la ventana por unos momentos antes de proseguir — Sólo me preguntaba si te has dado cuenta de lo fuerte que realmente eres… — dejó su voz viajar en un suave susurro.

Hilary meditó las palabras detenidamente… Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Kai quería decirle, debía reconocer que ella era fuerte, aunque a veces la inseguridad le ganara, pero si venía de los labios de Kai entonces podía creerlo…

— Todos somos fuertes, incluso en este pequeño predicamento _tú _eres fuerte. No se trata de mantenernos en pie y luchar como si no hubiera mañana, se trata de saber cuándo detenerse a descansar para retomar la batalla… Es cosa de mantenerte — finalizó con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que contagió a Kai.

Ese pequeño gesto cambió su día, esa expresión que logró curvar sus labios en una expresión alegre minimizó el sentimiento de ser observado con lástima, por ahora podía hacerlo, sólo era cuestión de ser constante y firme. Qué fácil es cambiar el mundo con una sonrisa…

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** Gabe Logan**,** sky d**, **Utau Hoshina**,** toaneo07** y** Missy Lan **por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	6. Capítulo VI El Proceso

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ Nombre ~ **cambio de punto de vista

* * *

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_All this pain_

_Take this life and make it yours_

* * *

**Capítulo ****VI El Proceso**

**~ Kai ~**

Siento un dolor profundo en el pecho. Desde hace años lo tengo incrustado aquí, justamente en el corazón. Mi vida no ha sido de lo más trágica como todo el mundo cree, aunque ciertamente tampoco fue la octava maravilla. En la vida a veces nos toca aprender de la manera más difícil y a veces de la manera más burda. En mi caso fue de una manera intermedia. Tuve lujos en algún momento y tuve carencias en otros, pero la cosa es que nunca pude apreciar la belleza de la vida.

El dolor físico, mental, psicológico y espiritual que siempre he sentido ahora se hace más presente. Me siento roto y desgastado, como si en verdad ya no hubiese mañana para mí. Sin embargo mientras vamos finalizando el recorrido a la compañía me doy cuenta que una sonrisa cambia muchas cosas, en especial cuando una sonrisa en más que sincera.

Su vista viajando por entre el paisaje urbano, sus delgados dedos jugando en la ventana a dibujar las siluetas de los transeúntes, su cabello moviéndose ligeramente ante el movimiento del auto, su suave respirar y sus labios curvándose en una sutil caricia en su rostro… Pronto me sentí perdido, ¿en verdad el dolor está allí?

**~ Kai ~**

Observaba discreto en el silencio. Las cosas más bellas y sutiles se ocultan a primera vista. Quizá las personas pasan desapercibidos muchos detalles que, cuando se haya entre el borde y la salida, es más sencillo mirarlos. La imperfecta perfección del ser humano siempre está allí, oculto en la simple vista.

El camino fue más ligero de lo que había planeado que fuera. Sin poder digerirlo, volvió a la realidad cuan niño que despierta durante la noche por temor a saberse solo. Miró a través del cristal del automóvil y se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la compañía. El momento de enfrentar la verdad era en ese preciso momento.

El chofer descendió del vehículo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y antes de poder retractarse del trato que tenía con su abuelo (el cual consistía en asistir a todas las reuniones de la compañía hasta el momento de la operación) se vio acorralado, hubiese querido salir corriendo… ¡AH!, pero esta vez él _no_ podía _correr_. El dolor en el pecho una vez más se acrecentó.

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora casi se desboca en otra sensación al mirar esa sonrisa por segunda vez en el día. Le extendió la mano para poder ayudarlo a acercarse a la orilla, cerca de la puerta, para así poder ascender a la silla de ruedas que el chofer ya traía consigo una vez que la bajó de la cajuela.

Miró con desdén el artefacto que hora conducía su vida, aquella cosa que lo ataba a una pasividad obligada. Viajó al rincón de los recuerdos trayendo memorias que creía perdidas en el tiempo. La desesperación trepaba por su organismo engañando a sus sentidos hasta que nuevamente aquella sonrisa lo atrajo a la aún realidad.

Los pensamientos caóticos comenzaban a ser frecuentes en las últimas semanas, mas en estos días pasados, los más recientes, había habido algo que le habían hecho entrar en un letargo de no saber hacia dónde ir. Quería que ya todo terminara, sin embargo había algo que le hacía querer continuar allí, por una simple sonrisa de la perfección humana.

Aceptó a regañadientes que el chofer lo cargara para poder depositarlo en la silla de ruedas que posteriormente Hilary se dispuso a conducir. La joven castaña agradeció al hombre ya maduro el haberla ayudado con el bicolor. La chica notó la renuente actitud de Kai, pues apretaba con fuerza el descanso para los brazos de la silla. Obviamente había tensión ya que era su primera aparición pública luego de semejante circunstancia.

¿Cómo lo verían? ¿Lo respetarían? ¿Él mismo se aceptaría? Era momento de enfrentar la verdad. No se hicieron esperar las miradas curiosas de parte de los _"respetables"_ empleados de su abuelo. Las sonrisas con sorna sobraban en el lugar. Intentó luchar contra la urgencia de inclinar la cabeza en son de derrota, su orgullo debía poder más.

Luego de lo que parecieron siglos lograron llegar hasta la sala de juntas ubicada en el duodécimo piso. Justo cuando aguantaba la respiración para entrar la chica se detuvo y se acuclilló frente a él.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó con su inigualable sonrisa sincera y su mirada suave y no lastimosa.

¿Estaba listo? La respuesta que brotó de sus labios fue de manera automática.

— No — y tragó saliva inconscientemente.

— Debes tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás — aseguró.

Volviendo a suposición anterior Hilary empujó la silla nuevamente hasta entrar a la amplia habitación. Grandes ventanales cristalinos con una vista perfecta hacia el _mundo inferior_. Los murmullos una vez más se hicieron presentes, aunque de manera más "discreta".

— Buenos días, joven Hiwatari — saludó un hombre de maduro de unos treinta y cinco años, calculó la chica; cabello oscuro con algunas canas comenzando a brotar; ojos en color miel y una sonrisa patética.

El bicolor no contestó ante el insulto mudo, no tenía razón después de todo. Aquel hombre no era otro sino el que con regularidad le hacía casi perder los estribos al grado de alguna vez estrellarlo contra alguno de los ventanales con caída al vacío.

— Cuida tu lengua, Fujiri — escucharon la voz de Voltaire al frente de la junta.

Kai mordió su mejilla internamente deseando que su abuelo no hubiese sido quien lo defendiera, ahora todo parecía un cuento de hadas en el que el malo se transforma y termina brindándole la felicidad al mendigo y desdichado.

— Abuelo — reverenció en un asentimiento.

— Kai — saludó de igual forma.

El hombre, Fujiri, tomó asiento de nueva cuenta, pues había osado dejar su puesto para burlarse del chico bicolor. Kai tomó asiento al final de la gran mesa y junto a él Hilary, Voltaire Hiwatari no dejaría que esa jovencita dejara ni un momento a su nieto. Si él no sabía brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba Kai, entonces iba a buscar la manera de brindárselo por todos los medios, así tuviera que llamar a todo un ejército de Tysons en el proceso.

La reunión, como muchas otras, fue larga y aburrida para dos jóvenes que desean otro tipo de diversión. La firma de la minuta era el último paso para dar fin a ese día tan odiosamente deprimente. Al llegar el turno de Kai, Voltaire pidió al chico que diera unas palabras finales. No especificó si de ánimo, de cordialidad o de mera forma de humillación.

El bicolor enmudeció al instante… Mas una vez más una sonrisa lo volvió en sí…

— La vida comienza ahora, tomen sus vidas y háganlas suyas… — emanó de sus labios sin libertad de pensamiento.

Lágrimas amenazaron con salir, ¿felicidad o desdicha?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo sabía que sería un proceso largo y doloroso, pero que al final del día iba a poder compensarlo todo con una sonrisa como la que su ahora asistente le mostraba.

**-oO080Oo-**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**sky d**, **Gabe Logan**,**toaneo07**, **Missy Lan**,** Utau Hoshina** y **bladz-liska** por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	7. Capítulo VII Turbación

Songfic: _Life__Starts__Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [****o****] ~ **analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**Nombre**cambio de punto de vista

-oO08( **La****Vida****Comienza****Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_All this hate take your heart and let it love again._

_You will survive it somehow_

* * *

**Capítulo VII Turbación**

Sus palabras habían hecho reflexionar a más de uno. No sabía porqué había permitido que aquello pasara. Las sonrisas que antes había detestado ahora eran el único motivo que tenía para sentirse bien. Quizá ése era el encanto del que todo el mundo hablaba, el motivo para que la vida tuviera sentido. Le hacía sentirse bien de alguna manera. No tenía que fingirse alguien más para continuar con su existencia, bastaba con estar allí; ahora parecía comenzar a conformarse con ver esa sonrisa que estaba llenando de a poco su corazón.

**-o-**

Ya no parecía tan mala su situación. Tres meses y la fecha se aproximaba, estaba seguro de que tendría la posibilidad de sentirse mejor cada día, que la cirugía en la que estaba esperanzado iba a dar fin a toda aquella batalla de sensaciones confusas. Los nervios recorrían su organismo sin reparar en el daño que le estaba causando. ¿_Daño_? Por supuesto, no había nada que lo dañara más que conservar una esperanza que estaba a punto de romperse.

Estaba tan feliz de que el plazo terminara que había olvidado aquellos altercados desagradables que se hacían cotidianos en la empresa de su abuelo. La vida quizá le sonreiría.

**-o-**

Los seis meses habían pasado ya, sin embargo no habían mejorado mucho las condiciones en las que estaba, por lo que la cirugía _no_podía llevarse a cabo. Al principio se sintió furioso, luego vino una etapa en la que intentaba relajarse hasta perderse en su propio mundo con la intención de no sentir ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía llorar y derrumbarse una vez más; debía soportar un poco más.

La chica que lo había estado acompañando en ese tiempo se había vuelto mucho más cercana, ya no era aquella jovencita que jugaba a ser porrista en un equipo de Beyblade, ahora era una joven responsable, servicial y perfecta compañía para cualquier circunstancia. Sin darse cuenta algo dentro de sí se había formado y ahora sólo podía sentirse tranquilo si ella estaba a su lado. Hilary se había convertido en su morfina contra el dolor.

Si lo pensaba un poco más la joven castaña se había convertido en la excusa perfecta para soportar toda aquella tormenta en la que se sentía. Incluso las discusiones con su abuelo se habían terminado, no que con anterioridad se gritaran mutuamente, sino que ahora la relación familiar parecía más estable. Sin querer había llegado a darle la fuerza que necesitaba no sólo para querer luchar esa batalla, ahora se había convertido en aquella pesa que ayudaba a la balanza a mantener el equilibrio cuando uno de los lados parecía querer caer al acantilado.

La joven castaña estaba realmente preocupada. En los últimos días, luego de que su amigo recibiera la noticia de que no podría ser operado, el joven bicolor parecía ausentarse del mundo. Se encerraba por horas en su silencio y pensamientos difusos. No podía negarlo, estaba preocupada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ni siquiera había dado señales de que le importara su vida. Luego de un ataque de ira Kai se volvió tan callado como el vacío mismo. Sin embargo algo en la mirada del chico la tranquilizó. Aunque parecía distante notaba esa mirada carmín sobre ella, sobre su rostro, sobre su sonrisa.

Un día de esos en los que parecía que el silencio podría matar ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ambos hablando con su propia consciencia, con su propio corazón. Los minutos pasaban y algunos parpadeos era la única señal que podían dar para saber que aún estaban con vida y no se trataba de un par de estatuas de enamorados, que es como Voltaire pensó en llamar al hecho. El viejo podía ver en el rostro de ambos la admiración que sentían el uno por el otro. Uno por tener el valor de levantarse luego de casi ser enterrado en el dolor y otro por ver esa sonrisa hasta en los más crudos momentos, como en la muerte repentina de un padre que había ocurrido dos meses atrás.

La chica lloró a mares en esos días. Y en verdad no era para menos, la muerte de un progenitor es casi como arrancarte una parte del corazón, palabras dichas por Kai, mas la joven de cabello castaño parecía no podía evitar sonreír ante los más breves gestos. Parecía que en su naturaleza estaba el sonreír a la vida. El bicolor había estado pensando por mucho tiempo sobre los motivos que tenía la gente para lanzar ese gesto que parecía sencillo, ese gesto que muchas veces intentó frente al espejo terminando frustrándose por tan estúpido acto, según su juicio; finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que una sonrisa era algo que no podía hacerse sin un motivo y su misión, hasta ese tiempo, era descubrir cuál ere ese motivo.

Y justo en ese momento que estaban sentados frente a frente descubrió una razón para que sus labios dibujaran ese efímero gesto que lo distrajo de cualquier circunstancia que podría lavarle el cerebro con dolor y melancolía. Kai había descubierto que bastaba perderse en aquella fina figura, en el cabello suave y perfumado, perderse en aquellos espejos que le podían mostrar un posible futuro que jamás pensó imaginar, para perderse en aquella sonrisa que le infundía una fuerza descomunal para querer luchar por aquel futuro.

Su mirada no era de aquellas a las que les imprimía dolor o esas otras que intentaba disfrazar de falso enojo, esa mirada profunda tenía algo más que no podía descifrar. En aquellos ojos podía ver una confusión que se le antojaba graciosa, como cuando los niños deciden que el mundo tiene un sentido interesante. Pensó entonces en lo encantador que hubiese sido haberlo conocido tiempo atrás, ser amigos de infancia, compañeros en un baile o simplemente buenos conocidos. Amplió un poco su sonrisa, no había motivo para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, sino en lo que era en ese momento, en lo feliz que podía ser tendiéndole la mano a aquella persona que parecía tener sentimientos de cristal, sentimientos que al contacto con otros se rompen para dejar de existir.

Ahora estaba convencido de que podía ser así, que si estaba a su lado podría superar cualquier obstáculo, quizá…

— ¿No es mejor así? — interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Su rostro mostraba aturdimiento ante la pregunta…

— ¿Qué es mejor? — inquirió.

— Sonreír — respondió mientras sus facciones se suavizaban hasta un punto en el que era fácil perder los sentidos.

— ¿Qué? — no sabía que decir.

Por unos instantes intentó regresar y pensar en lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos instantes antes de comenzar el absurdo interrogatorio y se dio cuenta que, por las palabras de Hilary, Kai había estado sonriendo…

— Te sientan más las sonrisas que ese gesto triste y melancólico, ¿sabes? — y sus orbes se fijaron en las contrarias.

Allí estaba esa sensación en el pecho, ese sentimiento que le hacía querer levantarse y correr a sus brazos… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Gabe****Logan**, **sky****d**, **Missy****Lan**,**Lacryma****Kismet**, **bladz-liska**, **toaneo07** y **Hilary****Kryss****Yagami** por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Ya me había tardado, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, gracias infinitas por su paciencia =)

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	8. Capítulo VIII Despedida

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ Nombre ~ **cambio de punto de vista

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_You say you feel so down_

_Every time I turn around_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII Despedida**

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. En verdad quería pensar que no sabía lo que hacía, que sus actos eran pura y mera desesperación ante lo ocurrido y que todo era mero instinto. Pero en la realidad no era así. La joven castaña había sopesado muy bien lo que hacía en esos instantes. Sabía que, si quería ayudar a su amigo, debía tomar distancia.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Recordaba esa dulce sensación cuando los labios del bicolor hicieron un contacto con los suyos. Muchas veces había soñado con algo así, en especial cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo y la convivencia, no estaba segura si era lo correcto. Hilary no sabía si era la decisión acertada corresponder al sentimiento de la atracción. Nunca nadie dijo que los sentimientos son fáciles de asimilar, y, por lo que acababa de pasar, ella no estaba enamorada de Kai. El chico era su amigo, su mejor amigo, ahora podría decir, pero no era el amor de su vida, no en esos momentos.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando sintió el cuerpo de Kai tensarse ante su reacción. Hilary no deseaba aquello, no estaba lista para esa clase de sucesos. Sus respiraciones, las de ambos, eran agitadas debido a lo efímero, pero inquietante, que había resultado aquella acción. La chica lo empujó despacio por los hombros hasta que pudo ver su mirada sin obstáculos. Y allí estaba. En su mirada estaba plasmado ese sentimiento que nunca creyó ver en él, mucho menos un sentimiento que sabía estaba dirigido totalmente a ella. Cerró los ojos y buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas.

Y sin miramientos mató aquel repentino descubrimiento del bicolor. Le explicó que seguramente sus emociones le jugaban una mala pasada, que lo que ocurría entre ambos no era otra cosa más que mera y pura amistad sin dobles intenciones. Kai no replicó nada, total, él no entendía ni estaba listo para luchar por algo que lejanamente comprendía. Su rostro mostraba la confusión ante las palabras que ya estaban en desorden debido al nerviosismo de la chica. El tiempo transcurría lentamente hasta que uno de los dos tomó la decisión de acabar con la agonía de ambos.

Sin más que decir tomó su bolsa de mano y salió de la habitación. ¿Cruel? Probablemente, pero tampoco podía jugar a algo que no quería, mucho menos si con ello engañaría a una gran persona.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Y allí iba, rumbo a otro nuevo destino, viajar no parecía tan malo ahora, no estaba huyendo, únicamente quería dar espacio a que ambos entendieran lo que sentían; ninguno de los dos lo planeó, tampoco es como si quisiera olvidarlo, de hecho era algo que quedaría en la memoria de los dos, para bien o para mal.

**-o-**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel inesperado suceso. No, Kai no lo había pensado, era sólo que sus instintos habían golpeado fuerte. El chico no podía culpar a Hilary por alejarse de él; cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese hecho. Estaba agradecido por la sinceridad con la que se había expresado, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por intentar entender lo que había hecho mal; incluso, no se arrepentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía contento consigo mismo, a pesar de los resultados.

Contento porque ahora entendía que no era el fin de todo, se dio cuenta de que podía seguir viviendo, aunque de diferente manera. Había sido duro aprender la lección, pero ahora sabía que no había nada mal consigo mismo, todo estaba en su aprehensión. Era libre. Kai entendió que era libre. Hacía tiempo había estado bajo el yugo de su abuelo, las normas de la abadía y la presión de la nueva libertad que se le ofrecía, sin embargo, había sido cómodo quedarse en la esquina huyendo de todos los sentimientos a su alrededor, él mismo había sido su propio obstáculo para disfrutar de la vida.

Lo sabía, ahora en verdad era libre porque podía sentir lo que su corazón le sugería, ya no se preocupaba por lo que otros pensaran, sino por lo que él mismo quería. Se sintió feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz. No importaban las circunstancias, sentía para él y no para los demás, ya no tenía miedo de seguir adelante y enfrentarse al futuro, se sentía preparado para reír, llorar, caer, levantarse, amar y ser feliz. Giró sobre su cama en la cual se había atrincherado desde hacía una semana y se acercó a la orilla, acercó la silla de ruedas y se preparó para levantarse, y se refería a levantarse en todos los aspectos posibles.

**-o-**

Una semana había pasado desde que esa chiquilla había desaparecido y estaba molesto por ello. Había confiado en que la joven tenía lo suficiente para ayudar a su nieto, pero se había equivocado. Durante toda la semana Kai había permanecido encerrado en su habitación, había dejado la fisioterapia de lado y sus hábitos alimenticios habían sido erráticos. Estaba preocupado, de alguna manera. Sabía que su nieto podría sobrevivir a la larga, pero se sentía preocupado porque sentía que como abuelo había fallado de nuevo.

Quizá sus pensamientos eran egoístas, sin embargo, Voltaire quería tener al menos una satisfacción en la vida; morir tranquilo sabiendo que su nieto ya no se sentía una "cosa", que era libre de vivir sin prejuicios sobre sí mismo, vivir sin las cadenas con las que había sido obligado a crecer. Suspiró y marcó el número del terapeuta que había sugerido el médico. El sonido de la llamada en espera de ser contestada fue olvidado cuando la puerta de su despacho fue abierta sin previo aviso. Colgó el teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que su nieto había salido de su habitación después de tanto tiempo y que se había dirigido hacia él en primer lugar.

Por su mente pasó aquel pensamiento del día en que Kai le había pedido volver a la abadía para ser de utilidad de nuevo, de cuando sus pensamientos suicidas se hicieron presentes luego del accidente, y francamente no quería pensar más en posibles palabras que pudieran brotar de los labios del menor. Sin embargo su proceso mental se vio entorpecido cuando el bicolor habló. No, no había palabras pesimistas, no había propuestas irracionales, no había dolor en su voz; había algo que ni él mismo podía descifrar, quizá entusiasmo, quizá vida, lo que fuera que fuese, era algo que le hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho.

Su nieto le pidió volver a aplicar exámenes para la universidad. Justo en ese momento recordaba que poco antes del accidente Kai había pasado la prueba para incursionar en la carrera de negocios internacionales, carrera que Voltaire había elegido. No había sido lo que el chico quería, pero estaba contento por el orgullo que sentiría su abuelo por él. Sin embargo, ahora Kai no quería estudiar algo que el viejo le impusiera, sino algo que quería para él, aunque después de un tiempo se diera cuenta de que no era del todo lo que deseaba.

Voltaire no dudó ni un segundo en mostrar su apoyo, al final de cuentas era la vida del chico y se sentía bien no tener que decidir por él todo el tiempo. Y no, Voltaire no era culpable del todo, tampoco era un vil manipulador egoísta, Kai también era culpable. El bicolor entendió que también había tenido algo de culpa por dejarse llevar, por quedarse esperando a que la vida le diera la espalda todo el tiempo, por dejarse manipular para no tener que pensar en lo demás, aunque al principio lo negara.

Ahora el marcador estaba en ceros, no había ventaja para nadie, no había competencia en sí. Con castaña o no, el viejo estaba satisfecho con lo que ocurría, aquel brillo en los ojos de su nieto había vuelto. Kai intentaría vivir por fin, vivir después de tantas preocupaciones, no, ya no iba a volver al pasado para sentirse miserable. Ahora Kai quería mirar hacia adelante y dejar que el mundo le diera lo que tenía, pues al final del día él decidiría por sí mismo qué hacer. Sí, era momento de despedirse de pasado.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Hilary Kryss Yagami**,**Lacryma Kismet**, **Missy Lan** y **sky d** por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado :D

Y nuevamente disculpándome por el ENORME retraso, pero bueno, el ocho no es mi número al parecer…

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	9. Capítulo IX Reencuentros

Songfic: _Life Starts Now_ (Three Days Grace)

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ Nombre ~ **cambio de punto de vista

-oO08( **La Vida Comienza Ahora**)80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down_

* * *

**Capítulo IX Reencuentros**

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando la mente se mantiene ocupada con cosas productivas, dejando de lado esos pensamientos pesimistas. Aunque no hay que negar que a veces esos quiebres se dan y a veces esos mismos momentos nos ayudan a encontrarnos a nosotros mismos y en ocasiones también con personas que dejan una huella en nuestro ser. Y precisamente Hilary jugaba una pieza importante en su vida no sólo por ayudarlo, sino por su mera presencia que le había mostrado que siempre había algo más allá que sólo luchar por los demás, sino por sí mismo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que la había visto en persona, pues habían mantenido contacto mediante cartas y correos electrónicos y ese tiempo le había servido para pensar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su propia vida y su futuro y presente. Ahora tenía claro lo que quería y lo que en aquel tiempo sentía y deseaba verla para poder agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Además quería hacerle una pregunta que desde aquel dramático día asaltó su mente. Quién sabe si era un capricho, para unos o una mentira para otros, porque al final a Kai sólo le interesaban dos opiniones; la suya y la de Hilary. Quizá ese día al fin podrían hablar en ese reencuentro.

**-o-**

Su nieto lo había sorprendido con sus éxitos. En todo ese tiempo le había demostrado un potencial diferente al que le había inculcado, podía ver pasión en su mirada y en cada uno de los pasos que daba en el ámbito profesional. No que le molestase a esas alturas, pero sí era algo que le hacía sentirse culpable por atormentarlo por tanto tiempo en el pasado. Una de las cosas que ahora admiraba en Kai era la aceptación de su incapacidad para caminar. Después de tantas visitas a médicos, estudios y un par de cirugías inútiles, el médico le había informado que no había nada más que hacer dadas las condiciones de la columna del chico.

Al principio parecía un escenario desolador, pero pronto esos sentimientos negativos se fueron para dar paso a otras emociones a experimentar. Voltaire también había comprendido que toda esa revelación de personalidad y cambios positivos tenían que ver en gran parte a esa joven castaña que había dejado de ver hacía cinco años. Sabía, por el mismo bicolor, que ella estaba en el extranjero dando fin a sus estudios de postgrado y que quizá pronto volvería a Japón. La idea le entusiasmaba bastante porque significaba que al fin conocería el desenlace de una historia que se construyó de a poco. Además esperaba que de alguna manera la chica aceptara algún pago por todo lo mucho que había hecho por él y, sobre todo, por su nieto.

**-o-**

El nerviosismo había sido una característica bastante ajena en los últimos cinco años. Años que había servido para madurar, comprender, aprender y dejar ir muchas cosas que en su juventud había pasado. Ahora era una mujer con nuevos conocimientos y experiencias; en su mundo las expectativas habían cambiado y esos cambios incluían y excluían prioridades del pasado. Su mente y su cuerpo se habían transformado, aun conservando esa esencia que le caracterizaba. Su esencia estaba intacta y, contrariamente, se había enriquecido con el pasar del tiempo, con las nuevas experiencias, las nuevas y ya conocidas personas.

En su mente ahora había mayor claridad sobre el evento ocurrido hacía cinco años, ahora podía decir con certeza lo que había pasado y por fin tenía la calma y serenidad de hablar de frente con el bicolor y decir todo aquello que había quedado suspendido en el tiempo y en los ojos carmesí de aquel día. En su pecho revoloteaban ideas, estructuras y pensamientos volátiles y caóticos. Los nervios realmente se estaban llevando aquella tarde en la que meditaba lo que haría cuando finalmente viera por primera vez en cinco años los ojos de Kai.

Se miró al espejo en el cual hacía un par de minutos que observaba su rostro y decidió que lo mejor sería ser sinceros y congruentes con todo. Asentó y suspiró hondamente. Estaba lista para tomar decisiones, afrontar consecuencias y esperar por respuestas y reacciones. Dejó a un lado el espejo y se levantó de su sitio para tomar sus maletas y viajar en el tiempo, no hacia el pasado, sino para hacia el presente y futuro cercanos.

**-o-**

Habían pasado más de setenta y dos horas luego de haber recibido la llamada que le decía que su vuelo estaba listo y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para su reencuentro. Estaba nervioso y no podía negarlo, mucho menos ocultarlo. Su acompañante lo miraba discretamente de reojo. Conocía a Kai lo suficiente como para decir que el chico estaba ansioso por volver a ver a aquella joven con la que lo había visto hablar muchas veces por videollamadas.

La chica en cuestión era bonita y se preguntaba si aquella chica tenía algo que ver con su jefe. Y es que era inevitable preguntarse si el chico bicolor podía albergar sentimientos de amor por alguien más con semejante expediente de su pasado, pues su relación con el joven se reservaba al mero acompañamiento para ayudarle en referencia a la incomodidad de la silla de ruedas, aunque básicamente sólo lo seguía, pues Kai había adquirido bastante habilidad con el mencionado aparato.

El tiempo parecía no querer avanzar en su reloj de pulso, o quizá su pulso se había detenido impidiendo que la pequeña máquina avanzara. De pronto el altavoz anunciaba por fin el vuelo en el que su amiga debía venir. Su corazón dio un vuelco estrepitoso, casi perceptible para Jeremy, su acompañante. Las horas de espera por fin darían frutos y volverían a encontrarse ese par de miradas que parecían haberse perdido en la distancia. Y finalmente, tras quince minutos más de espera, Hilary apareció frente a Kai.

Se vestimenta pulcra y elegante resaltaban su juvenil forma, su cabello aún castaño ahora presumía unas pulgadas más que la última vez, y su fragancia hacía la perfecta sintonía entre su frescura y su belleza. Sus facciones definidas enmarcaban una expresión sonriente por el momento. Él estaba feliz de ver su sonrisa, de ver que el tiempo había transcurrido y habían pasado tantas cosas. Hoy era el reencuentro con una amiga, pero sobre todo, un reencuentro consigo mismo, porque sería entonces cuando por fin él mismo notaría sus avances, progresos, madurez y aceptaciones de su persona. Hoy era el reencuentro con el mundo, su propio mundo y realidad.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a: **Hilary Kryss Yagami**, **Lacryma Kismet**, **bladz-liska**,** zulka**, **Missy Lan**,** Guest **(anónimo), y** Naomi** por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado :D

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
